


Past, future and now

by OliveBranch_10



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, School Reunion, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CLAARKESGRIFFIN asked: Bellarke and 48 maybe?<br/>48: meeting again at a high school reunion au</p><p>Walking through the doors of Ark High was strange, Clarke had a lot of fond memories between these walls and she prayed that this reunion wouldn’t change that. They only difference she wanted to see was if Blake was still an asshole and if Harper finally asked Fox out. Clasroom aK07, standing in front of the door she took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, future and now

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt. find me here: johnmcrphy.tumblr.com

 

Walking through the doors of Ark High was strange, Clarke had a lot of fond memories between these walls and she prayed that this reunion wouldn’t change that. They only difference she wanted to see was if Blake was still an asshole and if Harper finally asked Fox out. _Clasroom aK07,_  standing in front of the door she took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

The first familiar face she saw was that of Miller, instead of his trademark beanie he was now wearing a very nice beard, if Monty wasn’t hanging on his arm she would’ve totally reintroduced herself. “Well well, if it isn’t our glorious princess.” Looking at her left she saw him, Bellamy Blake. The Ark’s quarterback and biggest asshole (if you asked Clarke that is.) “See you haven’t lost your amazing sense of humor.” She snarked back. Two could play this game. He snorted and grinned. “So tell me MiLady, did you expect anything less?” She shook her head. “Unfortunately no, I had hopes but well, they seemed to have not come true.” Barking out a laugh he offered her a glass of something. “Where are your ever-loyal dogs? Don’t tell me they left you alone.” She’s baiting him, trying to get back at him a bit for all the time he’d made fun of her back in the days. “Murphy is sitting out his last year now, he sends his regards though, he knew you always liked him most.” Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. “No way.”

~

"So anyway, like this girl has a piece of glass in her leg and she keeps muttering , ‘looloo, looloo where are you’ and i shit you not I was capable on letting her go with the wound to find looloo." He laughed and she snorted, filling her glass. "Damn Clarke, if I knew working in a hospital would be so much fun, I would change careers this second." She bumped her shoulders with his. "Nah, it’s not as fun as you think. Wait, what is it what you do now? Last I heard you dropped out of college?" The smile leaves his face. "Yeah my mom got sick, so I started working in a garage to pay the bills, guess I just felt comfortable there, I never left." Shocked by his honest words Clarke nodded. 

Glancing at the clock she realized there were only 5 more hours between now and her next shift. “Shit, I got to go, work needs sleep.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “Well wouldn’t let your castle wait for you princess.” Softly she slapped him on his arm. “Don’t call me that.” Scribbling her number on a napkin she gave it to Bellamy and stood up, while walking to the door she looked over her shoulders. “Gimme a call sometime.” And with a last wink she left the room.   
This was definitely worth it.

 


End file.
